Cherry Kisses
by Blaze of Petals
Summary: A crossover story written for Predatress or Zemmy. Sakura centric and completely AU based of a roleplay pairing. Sakura/Demyx or SakuDem in the future. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

I own nothing and no one. If I did, SakuDem would be cannon and my beloved Zemmy would be writing this.

I'm Sakura Haruno, your average fifteen year old girl. I have a mom, a dad, a nice home, and two best friends I wouldn't replace for the whole world. The problem is I was in love with one of them. Sasuke Uchiha, my first best friend who is basically 'a ball of angst' as Naruto Uzumaki, my second best friend, puts it. He's kind of an idiot but he's loyal to a friend very much unlike Sasuke. Sasuke is a genius but has commitment issues, to put it mildly.

The three of us have been friends since we were little kids. Preschool all the way through high school we've always been in the same class (or classes when we got older) and were paired up in one way or another. It was weird in a way. I never liked Naruto, Naruto liked me, I liked Sasuke, Sasuke hated both of us, and yet we were always together. Somehow we always made it work in our own dysfunctional way and because of that, teachers were reluctant to separate us.

I thought I was in heaven because I was always with Sasuke (even if I got stuck with Naruto too) but the older I got the more I started to realize something; Sasuke could never return my feelings. At first I was in complete denial about it. If I stuck around long enough, he'd have to like me, right? Wrong. Sasuke would forever only love himself. I guess with him being an orphan, it kind of makes sense: he's afraid to love anyone else. As much as I love him though, I can't wait forever for him to feel the same way about me.

The day I realized this was two days before my sixteenth birthday. Needless to say I was kind of a wreck. I spent the whole day in my room crying about it. Not even Naruto could cheer me up by pissing me off. Not that it stopped me from tossing him out the window when he tried to sneak in. Old habits kind of die hard. But then he did something that I still to this day am not sure I should forgive him for or should be thankful for; he sent me the weirdest online survey about my ideal guy as a joke.

So I filled it out not thinking anything of it. Choosing to make this 'ideal' guy the exact opposite of Sasuke was actually the one thing that managed to cheer me up. I made him have big puppy dog eyes with an overly affectionate personality to the point he always wanted to hug or cuddle and on a whim I made him a water loving musician. Keep in mind that I was depressed and Naruto was encouraging me to make him as weird as possible! Once I was done it asked for my address and I wrote it in thinking nothing of it at the time.

That was until a huge box came at my door the next day.


	2. Sunday Morning

The next day was without a doubt, a train wreck. It started off simple and sweet. I found the box on my way out the door. It was a nice, typical Saturday morning. I was leaving early to dodge Naruto and thinking about jumping off a building if anyone so much as mentioned Sasuke today. Looking back, I didn't even know where I was going to go. Just anywhere that was away from a hyper blonde and a brooding Uchiha was fine by me. It was just like my luck that there would be some box I had to sign off for. Two boys who reminded me of my two precious best friends a little too much for my comfort had to go off and explain something to me. I wasn't in the mood and I tried to tastefully let him know to leave by keeping quiet so he could say his piece. No matter what he thinks, I was not ignoring him!

"So when he wakes up you're going to want to give him a name. Anyt-" The red headed 'Naruto' paused and _grinned_ at me. What the hell was his problem was all I could think. Didn't he get that I wanted to sign for the box and go? No, apparently not. He wanted to explain how whatever was inside worked like I cared. I wanted to go already. So I went about explaining this as calmly as possible.

"Just give me the form to sign." See? I was calm! It was perfectly reasonable to ask for the form so I could go about the day. Whoever the box was for wasn't here so explaining any of this to me was pointless, right? Very wrong but, I would learn all about that later.

"It's more complicated than signing a form. If you would allow me to explain…" The grey haired 'Sasuke' irritated me more than red headed Naruto. He spoke in that same 'better than you' way I could not stand this morning. I could literally feel a vein popping on the side of my head. If these guys weren't going to take a hint I would deal with them the same way I deal with every other idiot in my life: get a _little_ aggressive.

"Allow you to explain…" I said very, very calmly! "How about we do this? You can explain all you would like through the door. I'll be going now." I smiled, grabbed the box and headed into my apartment again. There would be no going out as of now but I was satisfied; I got to treat someone who reminded me of Uchiha like dirt. Maybe it was a little petty but I felt better, like I just accomplished something grand, so I treated myself to a nice, hot bath. My parents were at work so no one would interrupt my moment of peace. At least that way I wouldn't have to hear any explanations they might give for whatever reason.

Looking back maybe I should have been more mature about it. Why should the world have to suffer because I wanted to act like a child who lost her favorite toy? It was no wonder karma snuck up on me that day. I was begging for a good kick to the head. It didn't quite work out that way like most things in life. Instead of a kick, I got a strange boy jumping head first into my bath. Karma truly is a funny thing.

All I could do is staring blankly at the boy. There was something vaguely familiar about the way he looked that reminded me almost of Naruto. His blonde locks a little sandier than my best friend's bright hair, warm affectionate eyes that consisted of sea green in contrast to the bright blue I was used to. I never understood why I compared them at the moment when if the real Naruto was with me I would have thrown him out a window by now. Maybe because they both looked at me with this strange sort of devotion I could never hope to mirror.

"Hey there! You're my master, right? Sakura Haruno?" I nodded without even thinking it through. Another living being referred to me as its master while I was sitting around naked in a tub staring at him and nodding at his questions. It was not one of my finer moments. "That's great! I found you all by myself! Just wait 'til I tell Xiggy about this. I got a pretty girl to be my master just like him!" He continued rambling on about whoever this friend of his was and along the way he finally gave me his name; Demyx, an odd name like that suited him perfectly. I was still too stunned to really do anything but keep nodding as he talked, unsure of how to deal with him. Somewhere, I had a distinct feeling those two strangers were laughing at me.


End file.
